Carreteras cortadas
by samej
Summary: No es que evite su mirada pero se la rehúye ligeramente. Tiene tierra en la mejilla. Sirius se pregunta dónde ha estado, qué está haciendo, por qué tiene esa expresión. Sirius/Bellatrix. Para darkilluz.


Para: _darkilluz, escrito en el AI de la quedada para DHII_

Notas: _He sufrido mucho escribiéndolo pero al final, excepto algunos detalles por la prisa, no me ha disgustado como ha quedado. Todavía no me lo creo mucho, que haya sido capaz de escribir un shot tan largo de Harry Potter, y más de esta pareja xD._

_Por cierto, me salto el canon de Bellatrix 9 años mayor que Sirius a la torera :D_

_**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcáis es de Rowling y la WB, yo escribo sin ánimo de ganar ni un duro._

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**arreteras cortadas**

A Sirius Black le gustan las primeras veces, incluso de las cosas malas. Piensa que todo le enseña, le hace más fuerte, más grande. Va con esa creencia como su bandera, siempre echado para adelante, siempre tirándose antes que nadie para aprenderlo todo el primero.

Ha tenido muchas con ella. El primer juguete roto, el primer tirón de pelos, la primera cicatriz. La primera vez que se besaron, absurdamente cálido y con demasiada lengua, cuando él se atrevió a meterle la mano bajo la túnica.

Cada primera vez con ella siempre ha significado siempre una despedida temporal, casi como si necesitaran un proceso de adaptación a la nueva situación, al nuevo nivel que alcanzaban con cada paso adelante. Por eso toda su andadura, si la mira ahora con la serenidad que le da el saber que ésta será la última de ellas, le da la sensación de haber ido a trompicones, como el tren mal engrasado al que no queda más remedio que jubilar antes de que mate a alguien.

––––––

En realidad, lo sabían.

Remus no decía nada; solo le miraba, el cabrón, cuando llegaba más acalorado que de costumbre o demasiado tarde, con la sonrisa de depredador saciado. Sirius está seguro de que la olía en él, pese a las concienzudas duchas que se daba tras estar con ella para intentar evitar el olfato de lobo.

Miradas largas por encima del libro que sostenía entre las manos. _No es buena, Sirius, no es tuya._

Él apartaba los ojos.

James, en cambio, se lo dijo un par de veces, pero entendió rápido que no había mucho que hacer.

– Mira, Sirius, es que tu prima_…_

Pero él hacía eso de callarle y despotricar sobre ella, intentando ocultar lo evidente bajo una capa de desprecio que no engañaba a nadie excepto, quizá, al pobre Peter, que no entendía por qué cuando era él el que la insultaba (_la imbécil de tu prima y sus amigos me han arrinconado_) , a Sirius solo le faltaba saltarle al cuello. Y Peter le miraba, sin entender, (_pero, Sirius, si tú mismo dijis–_) hasta que Remus o James le callaban, por miedo a que Sirius entrara en cólera.

Incluso Lily, haciéndole daño cuando le miraba casi con compasión, como si (_noloquierepensarpero_) como si no fuera su culpa. Como si supiera que él no puede evitarlo.

Odiaba esa mirada. Y odiaba a su prima y entonces se enfadaba e, inevitablemente, llegaba la retahíla con su respuesta de siempre.

_Esa zorra no es mi prima._

Un ladrido y un portazo después Sirius desaparecía.

––––––

Sirius no es idiota. No quiere pensarlo demasiado, lo claro que estaba todo (moratones en el cuerpo de su prima, oscuros, que olían a magia oscura a metros) pero no puede evitar recordarlo y sentir cómo se le licua el estómago.

Noche cerrada en Hogwarts y Sirius, como siempre últimamente, no puede dormir. Se escuchan demasiadas cosas a estas alturas, hijos de muggles que dejan el colegio, gente que llega y habla de la muerte de algún familiar cercano. Sirius piensa en Lily y sus orígenes, y el miedo que lee a veces en ella. Piensa en Remus y su condición, en como cada vez se resiste más a que vayan con él las noches de luna llena.

Le está volviendo loco así que se levanta, nervioso, y decide dar una vuelta para despejarse.

– ¿Dónde vas?

La voz soñolienta de James le sobresalta ligeramente.

– No sé, a dar una vuelta, no puedo dormir – responde. La cara de James asoma por la sábana con la incredulidad tallada a cincel en ella.

– Sirius, tío, ¿por qué no–

– James, déjame en paz, joder. Esta noche déjame en paz.

Su mirada se torna dura, casi dolida por la cortante contestación. James _odia_ profundamente lo que sea que Sirius tiene con su prima. Es mala, y tiene la sensación, a veces, de que la sangre le tira demasiado, mucho más de lo que él mismo cree. No le gusta ella, ni que esté con ella, ni nada que tenga que ver con la conexión entre primos Black.

A veces piensa en ese punto de locura que tiene Bellatrix, la impulsividad, y le recuerda demasiado al de Sirius. Son los ojos, lo sabe, son demasiado parecidos. Y le da miedo que se parezcan tanto.

Pero no ha conseguido parar a Sirius nunca y desde luego no lo iba a conseguir ahora. Tendrá que hacerlo él mismo.

– Haz lo que te de la puta gana – suspira, volviendo a enterrarse entre las sábanas.

– Joder, Potter.

Pero ya se ha vestido y de todas maneras no quiere volver a meterse a la cama, así que coge el mapa de su escondite y sale de la habitación. Ya lidiará con James mañana.

Los pasillos de Hogwarts están tan tranquilos como siempre a esas horas de la noche. Sirius lo agradece, pasea por ellos con la tranquilidad que le da el "Filch" en la zona de las mazmorras. Es culpa de eso (culpa de Filch, claro) que no pueda evitar mirar donde está la habitación de su prima esperando ver su nombre. Solo que no está.

La sigue buscando mientras pasea por los oscuros corredores, y al final le aparece en uno de los inferiores. Cerca de donde está hay uno de los pasadizos que él conoce, que llevan a una zona cercana al bosque prohibido.

La aborda al cruzarse con ella en la esquina. Si no hubiera sabido que estaba ahí, posiblemente no la hubiera visto: llevaba un ligero hechizo de confusión.

(_aunque la hubiera olido_)

– Hola, Bellatrix.

Se sobresalta pero se recupera al momento.

– Hombre, Sirius, tú por aquí. Ten cuidado, los chicos buenos Gryffindor ya es hora de que estéis en la cama.

Su tono de voz es burlón pero Sirius ve algo en sus ojos, algo diferente. No es que evite su mirada pero se la rehúye ligeramente. Tiene tierra en la mejilla. Sirius se pregunta dónde ha estado, qué está haciendo, por qué tiene esa expresión.

– A veces viene bien un paseíto, ya ves lo que he encontrado hoy. Una Slytherin que, a juzgar por sus pintas, ha debido estar revolcándose por el barro – Saca un cigarro y se lo enciende –. A saber con quién.

– ¿Y a ti qué más te da? – espeta – ¿Acaso estás celoso de la gente de mi casa?

– Si, de Crabbe. Por su inteligencia superior.

– Cualquiera, y digo _cualquiera_ de Slytherin es más listo que tú, Sirius, por pura definición – nunca una palabra en vano, la zorra de Bellatrix.

A cada palabra, se acercan un paso. El humo del cigarro les envuelve como con un encantamiento, y bajo la tierra mojada y el olor del tabaco él capta el suyo, dulce y penetrante.

Sirius enseña los dientes, Bellatrix saca las uñas. Es el baile de siempre, y ninguno de los dos sabe que no habrá más para ellos.

Le coge el cigarro directamente de la boca, y le da una calada, larga y profunda. Y en esa calada él siente que le está sorbiendo directamente el aire de los pulmones.

Piensa en la cara de James, en la de Remus, en la de Lily. En que sabe que no debería (_mala_) pero después mira la de ella, rodeada de humo azulado y aún así con los labios rojos destacando en la penumbra del pasillo empedrado.

_Y qué si estoy celoso._

– ¿Qué te pasa, primito? ¿Te has quedado sin palabras o qué? – le pregunta, dubitativa, ligeramente cohibida bajo la intensidad de la mirada de su primo.

Sirius no contesta, pero alza la mano y ella se aparta instintivamente. Viaja cuidadosamente, como nunca ha visto hacerlo con ella, hasta su cara y le limpia el barro de la mejilla. Casi– casi tierno.

No lo soporta y le aparta la mano de un manotazo.

– ¿Quién narices te crees que eres, eh, Sirius? No eres nadie. Nadie.

Cruza por su lado, tira el cigarro airosa y automáticamente le agarra de la cintura y le atrae hacia él, besándole. Ella se resiste, le intenta apartar pero ambos saben que no lo hace con la fuerza suficiente y finalmente se deja llevar por la lengua de Sirius, que le humedece más abajo de lo que lo hace arriba, a su pesar.

Gracias a Merlín Sirius conoce todos los escondites de Hogwarts y la arrastra, sin dejar de besarla, a traspasar la puerta del aula que tienen más cercana.

Nada más entrar la aplasta contra la puerta y se roza contra ella. Se conocen demasiado, piensa Sirius, mientras le sube la túnica hasta la cintura y roza con los dedos por fuera de su ropa interior. Casi tiene que parar para respirar al sentir la humedad, latiendo por y para él.

– ¿Te tengo que explicar cómo se hace o ya te aclaras tú?

_Hija de puta_. Le levanta la túnica y se la pasa por la cabeza y siente más que ve como hay algo en ella, algo blanco que atisba bajo la tela pero Bellatrix lo oculta, agarrándole de la nuca y atrayéndole hasta sus labios otra vez.

Sube las manos hacia sus pechos, y baja la cabeza y saborea el gusto salado que tienen sus pezones por la película de sudor que ya los cubre. Bella arrastra los dedos por su espalda, y los escalofríos le recorren de los pies a la cabeza.

Viaja el camino desde el pecho hasta la boca de nuevo por el cuello, que se queda brillante y húmedo de saliva y se le pone la piel de gallina, Sirius nota sus pezones duros incluso con su propia camiseta en medio de los dos. Se la quita, y se pega a Bellatrix mientras vuelve a besarla, incansable.

Le desabrocha los pantalones con esfuerzo (y Sirius sabe que esa es solo otra razón por la que Bellatrix odia la ropa muggle) e interna la mano directamente por debajo de sus calzoncillos y oh_joder_, cuando repasa con una uña la longitud de su polla, en una mezcla de dolor y de ansiedad y de placer. La levanta en vilo, apretándole más contra la puerta, y ni siquiera se molesta en quitarle las braguitas. Las aparta con los dedos y se coloca en su entrada.

Suave, aguantando el peso en los brazos, la deja caer en él. Ambos sueltan un suspiro ahogado, y Sirius cree que podría correrse ahí mismo, en ese momento. Claro que Bellatrix le mataría pero, joder, moriría feliz.

Comienza a embestir, hundiéndose en ella hasta que no puede ir más allá. Es... le llena. Hecha para él, piensa, porque Sirius no tiene dedos ni manos suficientes para contar las chicas con las que ha estado y consigue que todas se hagan gelatina bajo él pero muy pocas consiguen que él haga lo mismo y ninguna lo que hace Bellatrix.

Quizá debería preocuparse.

Se le olvida cuando siente que Bellatrix aprieta demasiado y empieza a volverle loco. Embiste más fuerte y ella se retuerce entre sus brazos, con la cabeza hundida en su cuello, _aprieta_, dice, _más fuerte_ y Sirius aprieta, más fuerte, más, hasta que siente que se relaja y entonces vuelve a salir y entrar en ella por completo, una, dos veces, y estalla en un orgasmo que le rompe por dentro, que dura segundos, minutos, años.

Bellatrix coge la varita del bolsillo trasero de Sirius, donde se ha aguantado milagrosamente, y echa un hechizo de limpieza para ambos. Le aparta y va a por su ropa. Está algo aturullada todavía por la fuerza del orgasmo y por los ojos de Sirius y, quizá por eso, olvida lo que con tanto ahínco se había mostrado por ocultar al desnudarse.

Con un suave clac, la máscara le deja en evidencia delante de Sirius, que ya se había dado la vuelta y la observaba sin pudor mientras se ataba los pantalones.

– ¿Qué cojones es eso, Bella?

Se pone la túnica y le encara, desafiante.

– ¿Tú qué crees?

– No me jodas... – su voz se ve amortiguada por la camiseta cuando se la pone – No me jodas que andas metido con todos esos hijos de puta.

– Esos hijos de puta, como tú los llamas, serán los que consigan conservarnos como somos, como debemos ser, Sirius. Siempre te lo he dicho y no sé por qué te empeñas en negar tu naturaleza.

– ¿Mi naturaleza de qué? – pregunta, perdido.

– ¡Tu naturaleza de mago, de Black, de sangre pura! – explota ella –. Has pasado tanto tiempo con los sangre–sucias de tus amigos que ya has olvidado todo, Sirius.

– Nunca te darás cuenta de lo equivocada que estás, ¿verdad, Bellatrix? – negó con la cabeza – Vete a la mierda. Tú y tus amigos mortífagos, os cazaré a todos, ¿me oyes? Incluso a ti.

Ella suelta una risa seca que le hiela las entrañas.

– ¿Si, Sirius? Pues te digo yo más. Te estaré esperando. Y cuando intentes cazarme y creas que vas detrás de mí me daré la vuelta y serás tú el cazado.

Sirius hace ademán de coger su varita pero la risa de ella le da la respuesta.

– Tsk, tsk, Sirius, te has vuelto descuidado. ¿Tanto te fías de mí?

Con las dos varitas, pasa por su lado, amenazante.

– Espera – exige.

Agarra su muñeca, rápido, y la sujeta. Ella le mira, el pelo cayéndole por los lados de la cara dándole un aspecto salvaje, los labios aún rojos e hinchados, los ojos brillándole con algo que intenta tapar con malicia.

No le ha visto tan guapa en la vida.

Antes de que se dé cuenta tiene su propia varita amenazándole el cuello. Sirius quiere creer que no le haría daño (no a él, no _ahora_) pero por si acaso suelta con suavidad su muñeca, reteniendo en su mano el tacto de la piel suave. Bellatrix la agita, reactivando la circulación, como si quisiera quitar el fantasma de sus dedos.

_ –__ Petrificus Totalus. _Así está mejor – deja la varita de él a unos metros cuando se aleja, y al llegar a la esquina vuelve la cabeza – Adiós, Sirius.

Pasa los diez minutos de su vida más agónicos y largos mientras espera que se pase el efecto del hechizo de manera natural. Piensa demasiado. En las amenazas en el colegio (_sangre–sucia muerte_) en las palizas, en Remus diciendo que se siente observado, en James no dejando que Lily vaya a ningún lado sola, en los ojos miedosos de Peter.

Sirius piensa en Bellatrix. En la primera vez que la besó, el tortazo que recibió, las mil peleas, los millones de besos.

Cuando por fin puede moverse, se mira los dedos, como si buscase en ellos la solución a lo imposible.

* * *

><p><em>Los reviews me alegran el día.<em>


End file.
